


Look At Me

by HanzoShimada4484



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Servant, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Genji/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoShimada4484/pseuds/HanzoShimada4484
Summary: You are a servant working for the Shimada clan. Originally, you were from a family of deadly assassins that were bred to take lives and you were no different. After the destruction of your clan, the Shimada took you under their wing to someday make use of your blood born abilities. You grew up with the Shimada brothers as a sort of playmate, but as you grew, playtime was over. They made use of you by putting you to work in their Estate in Hanamura. Nightmares plagued you every night; invoking the anxious feelings and chipping away at your sanity. Though Genji is still his flirtatious self, your eyes are still on Hanzo. How can you get closer to him if you keep pushing each other away? What happens when you get too close? There will eventually be smut and naughty things trickled in bit by bit. It wouldn't be as fun to just shove it in one little paragraph.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch Fanfiction and I am really excited to see how it will turn out! Comments and Review would be great! I am all about constructive criticism! If you would like to request a short one-shot for an overwatch pairing(whether it be reader or another character) I would be happy to oblige!

With everything in your soul, you screamed and begged him to stop. Your throat burned with each sharp screech that tore through you. Blood painted the walls and floors, fingers littered the floor where he had dropped them at your knees. Your mother's head had rolled to the corner of the room, eyes wide and blank with shock from when she died. Instead of her expression resting with death, it froze that way, looking like a silent, never ending scream.

The man before you gave a gentle tap to your hip with his foot. You flinched back, head hiting the wall, your feet slipping out from under you. You could only claw at the flooring, trying to move farther away. No words could escape your mouth, not even a whimper could slip through the horrified parting of your lips as you stared up at your "soon to be" killer. The tears and snot ran freely from your face, mixing with the blood and running down your cheeks to your neck, creating a wet spot on your old, black nightshirt.

"Come on, baby, don't be that way. I was just having a little fun with them! See!? Can't you see how happy they are, baby girl?" He crouched before you, taking your face in his hand, forcing you to look at he carnage that had coated the room.

"See? Your father... Yes, your dearest father... He was a big problem, you see? He got in the way of things that he shouldn't have. Your dear, dear father killed a good friend of mine." He squeezed your face tightly, puffing up your cheeks, burning your jaw from the pressure. "Yes, yes, I understand that he was paid to do it, I know. Have to keep the food on the table amiright? Okay."

He knocked your face away, standing up and walking toward the dining room table.

"Now I know that we got off to a bad start earlier, but I can assure you that i am not a bad guy, okay? I am just getting a little justice for my poor, poor friend. I hope you can understand and have no hard feelings. You see, little one, I don't really wanna kill ya. I would rather make good use of that killer instinct inside of ya. You are a dangerous little bitch and that could come in handy."

He looked down at his wet hand that had touched the fluids on your face and could see him scowl in disgust as he wiped it on his pants. "Now dear, I hope you can make a decision. I dont want to kill you, but if you refuse to come with, I am gonna have to. So can you make this quick? The screaming was pretty loud and I dont really wanna get caught."

You could only stare at the big splatter of blood on the wall across the room. Your mind was blank, your stomach painfully sick from fear. "Well, bitch? Come on, we don't have all day!"  


"Hey, dear!" You jolted awake, feeling the cold draft blow against your damp skin. You pushed the hands away, your eyes hadn't registered the environment yet, so out of instinct, fought the human contact. You thrashed and screeched, trying to escape the strange woman's touch.

"Dear! Come on, look at me! Wake up, please! You will wake the masters!" When your vision finally focused on the woman in front of you, you felt your reason returning. The woman was another servant like yourself from the Shimada household. She held her hands out as if to tell you that it was safe, that she had no weapons in her hands. You felt horrid for waking them again, relaxing, and allowing the woman to place a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. You are alright. You are safe here, sweetheart." She pulled you against her in an embrace as she cooed comforting nonsense into your ear, rocking you back and forth. You tried to apologize, but found that your throat seared with pain and the only sound was a quiet rasp.

"Don't talk. Just relax." You heard other footsteps enter the room, but didn't look up, fearing that it would be one of your masters, but luckily it wasn't. It was just another servant from down the hall that had heard and came out of curiosity.  


"Is she alright?" The two bantered back and forth about your antics even going as far as to saything that you should find somewhere else to sleep if you insisted on screaming every night. You felt the tears run down your cheeks, even with the woman defending you, you still blamed yourself for keeping the staff up and becoming a nuicence. She looked down at you once again.

"Can you sleep?" You felt exhausted, but the fear of returning to that place kept you wide awake. You probably wouldn't go back to sleep if you tried. You shook your head, your (h/c) hair falling into your face. The servant sighed and stood. "Alright, come on, we can get you something to drink and some fresh air." Concern and guilt flushed your face, looking up to her in fear.

"What is it? Come on." She took your hand and pulled you to your feet, walking with you to the kitchen. As you walked there, you tiredly took in your environment, seeing tired servants, up walking around glowering at you as you passed by. Instead of taking their stares head on, you drop your gaze to your feet and limply follow the woman in front of you.

"Have some tea and we can sit outside for a moment." Your chest tightened and your stomach lurched when she let out a long yawn. You were keeping her awake when she would rather be sleeping. You were keeping her from much needed rest and she sat and stayed with you out of pity. She probably hated you too. No matter how many times you wanted to shut that thought out, you couldnt ever deny the idea that she hated you as much as the others since she was the one who took more of her nights to baby you instead of sleep.

"What is with that look for? That nightmare must have been a bad one if it is affecting you like this. This one was one of the worst I have seen from you." You sipped your tea, trying not to break into a sob. The woman's name was Kessho and she often kept up with the gardening. Out of every other servant in this household- no this empire, she had to be the kindest to you. Whether you were suspicious of her actions or not, she still managed to comfort you.

The hot tea soothed your aching throat, giving you more courage to attempt to speak. It came out a croaky rasp, but speach it was, "Thank you." Her bright smile beamed, "It is no problem, sweetheart. Just finish your tea."

She sounded a lot like your mother, shutting you down, forcing you to make yourself better instead of worrying about thanks. Or she may have been wanting you to shut your annoying mouth. You attempted to return her smile. You werent sure if you succeeded or not, but you did as she asked and finished your tea.

The night breeze gently knocked locks of your hair around your face, kissing your skin as it passed by. It felt good to be out in the open instead of within walls. It was truly comforting to be surrounded by the moonlit gardens and rippling water filled with koi.

"Do you want to talk about it?" That question cut you deep, your throat tightening, and tears threatening to prick your eyes. As if knowing, she looked down, "Alright, then, not tonight." You wanted so badly to tell her, but you couldn't. You could not burden this kind woman- or whatever she was- with your sob story. You wouldn't do that to her. You wouldn't do that to anyone.

"If you ever need to talk, I am here for you, alright? Don't hesitate to speak to me when you need to. It isn't healthy to keep it inside." You nodded to her, feeling another gentle gust of wind caress your face, pulling your bangs back, rubbing your cheeks and scalp. Kessho stood up from her place on the bench. 

"If you need me, I will be in bed. Try to at least rest, it's a big day tomorrow." You thank her again as you watch the dimly lit koi fish splash about in the dark water.

You wished you could be something as simple as a fish. Would things be scary? Sure. You would rather not know what was happening rather than feel every bit of the pain of knowing. All you would do was splash about in that water with other fish like yourself. You would at least belong somewhere.

Voices caught your ears, catching your attention and noticing the Shimada brothers walking down the awning path towards the other part of their Estate. You could hear Genji obnoxiously begging his brother to go with him to the arcade and Hanzo's annoyed voice declining his requests.

You had seen the brothers often when you were little. When you had first been taken into the home, you had become a sort of playmate to them, however, they had to grow up. When you had grown, you became a servant and the brothers trained, preparing to take on the Shimada empire. You were much too busy and outclassed by them to stick around. You missed their company dearly, but feared getting close again. You couldn't quite put a finger on why. You just felt nervous.

Your chest tightened, but it wasnt as painful as being scared. You sat as still as stone as you watched them finally cross the awning. Genji begged his brother one last time and was once again met with a no as Hanzo shut the door in his face. Genji sighed and looked absolutely dejected as he stood at his brother's door. You wanted to say hello, but knew that it wouldn't be allowed. Just as you hoped that he wouldn't notice you, you saw him look up from his distraught and a smile curled his lips.

"Yo!" Your heart jumped in your chest as you watched him jump down from the fenced awning and cross the gardens. "What are you doing out this late?" Your fingers played with the fabric of your kimono as you tried to relax your jaw from clenching your teeth.

"It's nothing, sir. I do not wish to bother you with my burdens." Genji sighed and waved away your comment. "There is no need to be formal, (y/n). Relax." It had been so long since you had spoken to him that it had indeed become a little awkward. He had grown taller and become more handsome. His bright, amber eyes glimmered and his dyed green hair glowed in the moonlight.

"What have you been up to?" You looked down at your feet, finding that looking into his eyes was becoming a chore. "Just working, sir." Genji's smile started to fade as he looked you over. 

"Are you ok?" Your skin crawled as you tried to think of escape routes. Would getting up and leaving be rude? You feared upsetting him and you feared speaking to him. It was a lose, lose situation and it was only making you panic.

"Are you at least ready for the celebration tomorrow? It's going to be fun! We should have more than enough servers so if I ask politely, you could have a break. What do you say?" Your eyes begged the man not to say that. You didn't want to break from your work. You lived to serve this family and didn't want to abandon your duty.

"Sir, I can't. I need to work tomorrow. It is a kind offer, but I cannot accept." Genji sighed, running his fingers through that bright green hair. "Ok, I tried," He gave you one of his signature grins, "I know you're a buzzkill like my brother, but try your hardest to have a good time. I will see you tomorrow, Hanabira..."

You felt your face heat up at the nickname. He had called you that often. His "petal" as he would say to you when you both were young. He was always the flirtatious type with every woman he met. It drove most people away, but it drew you closer to him. Yes, you could never take the romantic gestures seriously, but it was cute. Even watching him with other women tended to put a smile on your face as you heard him crack the corniest jokes and perform his act of the perfect gentleman.

You remembered when you were sent to babysit Genji while he treated a woman to dinner and listened to him lay on the terrible sexual puns. You tried your best to be stoic, but snapped when you saw his smile crack trying not to laugh at his own bad jokes. The man was absolutely adorable.

Here he stood before you, offering to give you a day off tomorrow, trying to catch up, and stabbing you through the heart with that gorgeous smile. "You really shouldn't call me that, sir. It would be looked down upon for you to refer to me in such a manner."

The youngest Shimada simply scoffed, "You are still much too uptight, (Y/N)." Genji took a seat beside you and looked out to the blossom branches.

"You remember back when we were young? When we played, we would pretend we were real ninja and use branches like those as swords?" Your heart became heavy, but with fondness as you watched your master's eyes gaze out over the roofs and into the sky.

"Yes, sir. It was a long time ago." You could feel his eyes on you, but you looked away. Genji sighed, holding his forehead in his palm, dramatically shaking his head.

"You really can drop the "sir." It won't hurt my feelings. You never called us "sirs" when we were kids. Why must you call us that now?" Before you could register your actions, you scowled at him, "I work for you! I must refer to you that way, for it is my duty!" You covered your mouth and turned away, ashamed for looking at him that way.

"Well, I was hoping to see you laugh or smile, but I suppose this is fine. It's better than you being some sort of ghost, flying in and flying out with the same dead look on your face."

You looked down at your hands that were clasped tightly in your lap. The whites of your knuckles shown through your pale skin. You tried to relax them, but you were just way too tense. 

"I am sorry, sir." You really did want to indulge him by calling him by his name. You shouted it in play when you both were young, so why should it deter you to refer to him that way now? It was your duty to remain loyal to the Shimada clan and it was your duty to act like a proper servant. Genji was offering you a chance to loosen up and talk to him as an equal, yet you were too afraid. Was it fear? Was fear the right feeling? You weren't even sure what this feeling, squeezing your chest was. All you knew was that you wanted it to stop.

"Sir, may I excuse myself? I am truly sorry." He smirked again, standing up from the bench. "Alright, but you owe me for cutting our delightful conversation short." Your heart hammered in your chest, threatening to cut off your breath as you stood, immidiately turning away from him, "I am sorry, sir. Have a pleasant night."

You could hear his beautiful laugh echo through your ears as he responded in his favorite way, "Oh, I will." The inflection in his voice led you to believe that whatever he had planned tonight was not for the faint hearted.

Quickly walking back into the servant's quarters, you rushed into your room and curled up in your blankets; trying not to imagine your master in the throws of pleasure and stroking his cock or having it serviced by another woman.

You could only imagine the look on his face. Would his brows be creased, his cheeks red, or his lips parted? Would he lay back or take control?

You instantly snapped yourself out of it. He was like a brother to you and this was no way to think of a brotherly figure. Thinking this way of Genji was a waste of your time anyway. He would play you like a drum and then toss you aside. You could not and would not let that happen to you so easily. However, those thoughts just kept pummeling what little sanity you had left into the dirt.

You felt like a monster. You were a mess. You dreamed of murder, of blood, and insanity. You were thinking about the dark lust that bloomed within you. "I'm truly sorry, Genji Shimada... I truly am."


	2. Hanabira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's fit has placed you in the hands of Hanzo Shimada and you are to serve him for the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait. Life has been in zhe vey of mein verk.
> 
> Also to let you all know, there is a moment in the beginning where there is an attempt of rape in her nightmare. She isn't raped, but he makes an attempt and she wakes up before anything really happens, but if that triggers you, I urge you to skip over it. I don't intend to do harm with my works.

"What's it gonna be, bitch?"  
You trembled, looking up to the scarred man. Your options were few and all ended with your death. Stay here and die, fight him and die, or go with him and die on the inside. You didn't think you could live with yourself if it meant serving this man. You didn't want to die. Oh god, you didn't want to die.  


"Time's up, bitch." He grabbed your neck, his long, bony fingers pressed into your jugular, nails biting into your skin. "I really don't want to kill ya. I really, really don't." He threw you to the floor and you heard the jingle of his belt. Fear churned in your gut as you were old enough to know what that sound would lead to. You would rather him kill you than that.  


"If i'm going to keep my word and kill ya, i might as well have a little fun. Might have a little bit of what's left of your mum too while im here." You shimmied your injured body away from him, trying to find a grip on the floor to help you up, but you kept slipping on the pool of blood that rivered along the wood.  
He stomped on your foot, making a sick crack, but it was hardly heard over the sound of your scream.  


"Shut up!" He yelled, stepping on your leg and silently threatened to snap it.  
When you looked up, he was stroking himself. You almost vomited, feeling it come up your throat and leave that sick, sour taste in your mouth. You didn't get the chance to when he grabbed your hair and shoved your face against his disgusting cock.  


"No... No, NO, NOOO!!!!" You screeched as you awoke to soaked sheets and more angry people standing around you. Kessho was once again kneeling over you with tired eyes, worriedly checking you over. "Are you alright?"  


"Is she alright? Her sleep hasnt been interrupted for the fifth time in a row. We have hard work to do tomorrow to prepare for the celebration. She will sleep outside if that means we can finally get the only break we have here!" The irritated male crossed his arms and scowled viciously at you.  
"Oh, wonderful! More laundry for me to do, too!" said the maid sarcastically. You didn't understand what she meant until the smell had hit you. It wasnt just sweat that soaked your sheets; you had pissed yourself. Horror raced through your veins. You had never wet the bed until now and of course you were surrounded by your angry co-workers.  


You pulled yourself out of bed and shamefully walked to the showers with Kessho right behind you. She cooed soft things to you, "dont listen to them." or "Its alright." It wasn't alright. None of it was alright. You were nothing but a burden to them. You made them miserable. You made yourself miserable.  


She readied the shower for you while you stood, shoulders slumped, eyes dead and empty. You didnt even bother testing it when you stepped under the seering hot water. You wanted it to melt away all of your anguish.  
"Hey dear, you really should be sure the water isnt too hot. i dont want it to burn you." You gave a soft nod, acknowledging her request, but ultimately ignoring it. You felt like you needed the pain to distract you from the misery that twisted inside of you.  
Your flesh steamed an angry red as the hot water beat down on you. As much as it stung, it comforted you; it calmed the stiffness and stress in your muscles. Kessho remained silent, which was unusual compared to her chatty demeanor. Was she angry at you? You werent sure what yolu had done to make her so quiet, but you hoped she would say something, not realizing that you were sinking your teeth into your lip.  


"What is the meaning of all of this noise?" Kessho remained on her knees, but bent over to bow to whoever had entered. By the sound of the very regal voice, you assumed it was one of your masters' and if they were here, they certainly werent happy with you. Kesho explained quickly and quietly, fear blossoming in your chest at his silence. "I see..."  
Just after those two words, you realized who it was in the baths with you and Kessho. It was none other than Hanzo Shimada, the eldest of the Shimada sons. He had been either woken from his sleep or interrupted during a task. You wanted to apologize but footsteps echoed out of the bath area and since Kessho's shadow could still be clearly seen, you guessed that Hanzo must have lost interest and left. It didn't matter to you if he left or stayed as long as he didn't know it was you.  


"It should be time for you to come out, dear," said Kessho. Quickly rinsing off the remaining suds, you turned off the water and stood for a moment to wring out your hair. "I have a towel ready for you here." You regarded her with a soft smile as you stepped out, grabbing it once you were close enough.  


"You? You are the one keepng my servants up at night?"  
Your chest tightened, your throat closing so quick that you choked, wheezing a little when you looked up to the man leaning against the stone wall.  
"Shimada-sir, I apologize for the commotion. It was not my intention to disturb anyone." He stood stern before you. His silky black hair falling around his shoulders. His brow creased in annoyance and confusion, lips parted slightly He sat up from the wall to correct his posture, "I am aware. When did the nightmares start? You never had these problems as a young girl." You looked down at your bare feet, water starting to pool under you from what hadn't been towel dried.  


"It had been happening for a while, sir, but I assure you it isnt anything concerning. I will get it under control, I promise." You were desperate to deter him from pressing the matter, but if you knew anything about Hanzo Shimada, he was more stubborn than his younger brother and would not give up on the subject like Genji would. 

"What are the nightmares about? Are they from that night?" Blood, limbs, and your mother's glassy eyes made you rush to the trash container and empty your stomach. Soft apologies fell from your lips as your shaking hands pushed the container away, trying not to smell the acidic smell of your tossed dinner.  


"The other servants speak very poorly of you. They say you scream every night to keep them awake on purpose. They ask me for your head." You were tempted to puke again until he continued, "However, I was there. I saw for myself what had happened and whether you are older now does not exuse the carnage you witnessed. If you were of sound mind after something like that, I would not trust you being in our home."  


You pondered that for a second, staring down at your knees as you felt another towel be draped over your shoulders by Kessho. Her bright smile was almost infectous as you felt the corner of your lips twitch to life.  
"You are to serve at the gathering, yes? I believe you should work with me today to avoid any futher confrontation amongst the others." Panic bloomed in your chest at those words. He wanted you to follow him around serve him personally? What if you messed up? What if you gave him a bad impression and made him think you were terrible at your job? He would be digusted with you! You couldn't let that happen. You didn't want him to hate you.  


"Sir, I cant-"  
Hanzo grabbed your face, forcing you to look him straight in the eyes.  


"Stop that. Calm yourself. I do not intend to cause you any harm. By working with me, we can prevent that. Get yourself together. That is an order from your master." You still weezed through your teeth and squished cheeks, but he patiently gave you some time to get your breathing under control before he let you go. You looked to Kessho, almost begging for help, but to no avail.  


"Get up and come with me. Kessho, you are dismissed for the day. Get some rest. I appreciate you looking out for her." You heard her soft voice awknowledge him before she scurried away, leaving you with one of your closest childhood friends and currently your master.  


"What would you have me do, Shimada-sir?" You wiped your eyes with the damp towl in your hand, cleaning off the salty tears that had slipped down your cheeks. Your eyes were so heavy, threatening to close as the weight of your lack of sleep finally hit you.  


His brow arched as he looked down at you. "Follow me today. You will be my personal servant. If I have a request, I expect you to fill it without question." Simple enough. It was still terrifying to be so close to Hanzo. Genji was one thing, Hanzo was another. Genji would have you, a servant, call him by his first name. Hanzo would never tolerate something like that. He was far too uptight and focused hard on his training to become the leader of the clan.  


"Yes, sir." It was all you could think at the moment, feeling relieved that he had been kind enough to spare you. "We will go to your quarters to pick up your clothes, then your place for the rest of the day is right behind me. Is that understood?" You bowed to your master, "Yes, sir." Hanzo walked toward the servant's quarters with you in tow, warding off the irritated glances of the others.  


"Thank heavens sir, you have finally come to deal with this little annoyance. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in months!" Hanzo made it as obvious as he could that he had rolled his eyes at the comment, earning a strange look from the man. "How are you going to deal with her?" Hanzo gave once more glance in his direction before looking away and completely ignoring his presence. 

"Grab your clothes. Be quick. I'm becoming annoyed." You gave a curt nod, acknowledging his request. The servant stared angrily at his master, but remained silent in fear of repercussions. Doing as you were told, you rushed to grab your necesities and left the room in favor of being in the hall, hiding from the room full of angry workers.  


"Shimada-sir?" holding your clothes tightly to your chest, "Thank you for helping me." He glanced back at you to nod in your direction, "You are welcome. Do no count on it too often. I will not always be around to babysit you." You pouted, tempted to retort with playful agitation, however, you thought it best to stay quiet out of respect. It wasn't the same as when you were kids. It wasn't safe to say the things you used to say.  


"Its wonderful, isn't it?" you snapped out of your thoughts to look outside, the beautiful gardens were decorated and the land was trimmed, looking straight out of a painting of sorts. You were in awe of the decorations and the smells of food. 

"Yes, sir." You weren't used to being so calm during one of these events. Usually the head servants had you scrubbing floors, walls, or helping to cook food. You were always so busy, you could never appreciate the beauty of the work. Hanzo placed a warm hand on your back and ushered you forward. "You must get changed, then we can see to today's agenda." You did just that.

"Lord Shimada, the dancers are quite lovely and put on quite the show!" Another joined in, "Indeed! The Shimada's celebratory gatherings are always events to look forward to. Everything is simply stunning." Hanzo gave small nods of acknowledgement to the men who spoke, doing his best to be respectful even though he truly did not care for their ass kissing. 

"Where is your brother, sir? Will Genji be joining us?" Hanzo nearly flinched, knowing that Genji would rather be drinking with the women than be apart of this game he was forced to play.  


"No. He will not be joining us." He said, his tone short, clipped. His long bangs his his eyes from this angle and he looked almost sad. You were sad with how the brothers had been acting recently. Hanzo being so obsessed with the clan and Genji running off to party and squander his potential away created so much tension between the two that they hardly talked anymore and if they did, it would always end with Hanzo urging Genji to participate in the family business or chide him for his behavior. You wished it could be like before, back when Hanzo would laugh and play, sticks crashing together or long stories while sitting on the bridge to the Koi pond. You wanted to see him smile again.  


You stepped in for a moment with a glass of Hanzo's requested Sake. "Shimada-sir, would you like your drink?" You held out the tray with the tokkuri* and its respective sakazuki.* Hanzo took the sakazuki and you gladly poured the sake into the small porcelain cup.  


"Thank you," he breathed out almost in relief as he wasted no time, sipping the alcohol to calm his frazzled nerves. As he drank, when he needed a refill, he would motion to you and you respectfully filled his cup until he waved you away, satisfied with your service and bright patches of red over his cheeks. If he was drunk, however, he didn't act like it.  


"Come with me," he ordered as he stood up from his group. You followed him to the dining area, finding Genji trying to steal more desserts from the cooks.  


"Brother! Oh- and what is this!? Brother, you have succeeded where I have failed. I will never understand how." He crossed his arms, his brows creased in his ever-so-cocky expression. "I offered her a break to relax a bit an she turned me down, wanting to work. Can you believe that!? How'd you get her to come with?" Hanzo rolled his eyes at Genji's antics.  
"(y/n) is working. She is working for me today." Genji's expression dropped. 

"You're making Hanabira work on a day of celebration? Why not let her rest a bit." Hanzo's expression darkened. 

"Do not call her that anymore, Brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tokkuri- the container for the sake 
> 
> *sakazuki- the small porcelain cup you pour the sake in
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!!!


End file.
